Wiki 24:Introduction
Wiki 24 is a free source of information about the television series 24. The site is a wiki, meaning that anyone can contribute, including you. We hope that we can build the best source for 24 information around. Looking around A better way to explain Wiki 24 is to call it an encyclopedia. There are several ways of reaching the articles on Wiki 24 and they are all designed to make it as easy as possible for you to see what you want to see. * Surfing: The Main Page has a series of links to different categories of information: Episodes, People, The World of 24, and so on. Each article also links to many others. * Searching: Another way to look around is to use the Search Box at the top of each page. Type into the search box as you would on any search engine. * Random: If you are not looking for a specific article, try . WARNING: Wiki 24 contains spoilers on episodes of the show that have already aired. If you have not seen an episode and you do not want to know what happens, browse with caution. We will only allow articles about episodes to be made once that episode has been officially broadcast. What is a wiki? The idea of a Wiki is that everyone and anyone can contribute. Some people do not like this idea as they believe that it is too open and therefore unreliable. However, there are hundreds of Wikis including the Wiki Encyclopedia Wikipedia. We ourselves have articles! The founders of Wiki 24 decided to make this project a wiki because we wanted to get all 24 fans involved. We hope that you will join us and help us make this a database to be proud of. Don't hesitate to make a change if you see a need. Any kind of mistake can be easily corrected with the Wiki system. Be bold! An important thing to remember about the Wiki system is that the genuine, good users far outnumber the disruptive users. However much vandals try to destroy the work of Wiki 24, we can replace their damage with minimum effort. Note: We have a zero tolerance policy toward vandalism; however, honest mistakes are not vandalism. Contributing Anyone can contribute to Wiki 24 on any page! By simply clicking on the edit button at the top of each page, you can add some information to the article and you don't even need to be logged in! There are many ways to edit a page besides using the edit button on a page you like. Red links link to an article that has not been created. By simply clicking on the link you can start that page from scratch! Once you have made your contribution, just click the Save Page button and the information is saved and everyone can read it. Don't worry if you make any mistakes, someone else will sort them out. You can also sort out other people's mistakes if you want. Before contributing, please read the Policies, Manual of Style, and information on copyrighted material. If you are new to Wiki editing, you can take a look at our page on for tips and tricks to help you get started. There is also a Help link in the navigation box in the upper left-hand corner of each page. See also * About: Our goals and hopes for Wiki 24. * FAQ: Frequently asked questions. * Copyright: Our copyright policy. * The Bullpen: Projects that can be worked on and improved. * Articles for deletion: Where to propose that certain articles be deleted from Wiki 24. * Featured Articles: Our best articles as voted by our community. Category:Wiki 24